1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article storage apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, an article storage box with a partitioning plate provided on the inner wall of the article storage box and adapted to be mounted on a vehicle is disclosed in JP-A-6-156344. The internal space of the article storage box is partitioned by the partitioning plate so as to improve storage performance.
The technology in which a card-specific holder is provided in the article storage box to be mounted on the vehicle has also already proposed, for example, as set forth in JP-A-2000-16183.
In the article storage box for a vehicle described above, it is desired that cards of a predetermined size such as credit cards and the like may be held suitably without rattling. In addition, the cards should be stored so as to be easy to be inserted and withdrawn. Further, the internal space of the article storage box may be partitioned by the partitioning plates so that the internal space can be multi-functionally and effectively utilized when it is not necessary to store the cards.
In view of such circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide an article storage apparatus for a vehicle that can satisfy the above-described requirements in a simple structure.
In order to achieve the object described above, the present invention provides an article storage box that is mounted on the vehicle and is formed with grooves in which a card of a predetermined size may be retrievably inserted on the inner wall thereof. The internal space of the article storage box is partitioned by at least a part of the card in a state of being inserted into the grooves. According to such characteristics, the card of the predetermined size may easily be stored in an adequate manner in the article storage box so as to be capable of being inserted and withdrawn. Alternatively, when the partitioning plate of the same size as the card is used, and inserted and held into the grooves instead of the above-described card, the internal space in the article storage box may be suitably partitioned, which improves the storage performance of the storage box, and enables the storage box to be used multi-functionally.
The present invention provides a article storage box that is installed in the front cowl of the motorcycle. According to such characteristics, a driver of the motorcycle can take the card of a predetermined size in and out from the article storage box.
The present invention provides a vibration preventing device for preventing vibrations of the card in a state of being inserted into the grooves is provided. According to such characteristics, the card may be adequately held in the article storage box without rattling.
The present invention provides a vibration preventing device that is constructed of a projection projecting from the inner wall of the article storage box for pressing the central portion of the card.
The present invention provides a projection that is constructed of a rib formed by raising the inner wall of the article storage box so as to extend along the direction of insertion of the card into the grooves. According to the respective characteristics, the card itself is somewhat deformed resiliently by the pressure to prevent vibrations of the card easily and effectively. Moreover, since the vibration preventing device may be integrated with the inner wall of the storage box an increase in the number of components may be avoided.
The present invention provides a bottom for the article storage box that has a step. A pair of engaging rib portions, constituting the grooves in cooperation with the vertical wall portion of the step, are formed on the inner wall of the article storage box so that a portion of the card in a state of being inserted into the grooves wraps over the vertical wall portion. The projection is formed on the surface of the vertical wall portion between the pair of engaging rib portions. According to such characteristics, the card storage and holding portion may easily be formed by utilizing the step (vertical wall portion) on the bottom of the article storage box.
The present invention provides the rib, the vertical wall, and the engaging rib portion are different in height of the upper ends thereof. According to such a characteristics, inserting and withdrawing the card may further be facilitated.
The present invention provides an article storage box including an opening to be opened and closed by a lid that can be locked. According to such a characteristics, even when a valuable card is stored in the article storage box, its security is ensured.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.